Lord and Master
by Kindred01
Summary: Lord Lecter is a vampire who doesn't like to be messed around
1. Chapter 1

The Lord stood looking at house as it burnt, his men pulled out the small family and got them onto their knees. He watched then blinked though their tears and anger as the wet mud soaked though their pyjamas as they looked up at him. The head of the house looked at the Lord with fearful recognition at the man standing in front of their burning home "L…Lord Lector? I still have a week!" He cried out.

"Jonah what did you do?" The man's wife asked, Lord Lector curled his lips into a cruel

"I had to borrow money we were going under." Jonah said to his wife "The business was failing, we had no food on the table we need things for the boys! I had no choice but I still have a week to pay you back!" He turned to look at the ash blonde "I STILL HAD A WEEK!" He yelled

"I lied."

His red eyes drifted to the youngest of the family, the most gifted of his family well so he heard, looking towards his men he got them to pull the youngest boy towards him "No please My Lord leave William alone, he's just a boy he's not part of this." Jonah pleaded with Lord Lector. The boy was stood in front of him with his head down, the red eyes man reached out and hooked his fingers under the delicate chin and pulled William's head up to look at him. The boy's blue eyes were shinning in the light of the fire and still they looked anywhere but him

"Where have you gone?" Lord Lector whispered as the boy remind quiet "How old is your son?"

"S...Seventeen my lord. Please don't hurt him, he's…"

"Special you have been keeping him from me. I know what this boy is Graham. I will spare your lives… for now and I will give you 3 months to pay me back in full until them William will be coming with me."

"NO PLEASE NOT MY BOY!" Jonah's wife cried out, as the large men pulled Will into car waiting for him

"My lord please with the burning of my house how can I pay you back when I need to support my family, I will need Will's help?" Lord Lector slipped into the car next to Will who still remind quiet as a mouse

"This is not my problem Mr Graham, you came to me for a loan and you got your loan and all you have to do was repay me if you didn't have the money now how could you have the money in a week's time? Your son saved your life, I will take him home with me with where he will learn to use his gifts." He said as he turned to his driver and tapped the glass with his cain to signal him to start driving.

On the drive back Lord Lector just looked at the boy who sat there looking out the window, the curly hair framed the boy's face making him look younger than he was and he bright blue eyes were tainted by a red ring around the blues. "When were you bite?" He asked, Will turned his head to look at him from the cross the car

"I was born like this." He said, Hannibal raised an eye brown

"Either one of your parents are vampires or carriers of the gene." A sigh left Will's lips as looked down to his mud cover knees

"My father has remarried 3 times, Sarah is not my birth mother." Hannibal didn't say anything as watched him his eyes flashing as they drove down the street "Lord Lector." He asked softly, like Will was asking for warm milk for bed

"Yes William."

"Will I ever see my family again?" Lord Lector looked at the sweet boy that he couldn't wait to get him in his bed and fully turn him.

"No. You should be with our own kind, I will be your master your tutor your father, lover and finely I will be your husband." Will now looking at him right in the eyes and frowned

"And if I refused?"

"I kill your family and serve them up to you." Will looked back out the window at the moving world behind the glass

"If I agree you will lift the loan off my family and you will leave them be." Hannibal was quiet for a moment as he looked at the 17 year old and let a smile for on his lips as he leaned back

"Come and sit with me and we will talk about what I will expect from you William."

"I would like it if you called me William Lord Lector." His smile on grew on Hannibal's face

"Then you must call me Hannibal."


	2. Chapter 2

Will was scrubbed clean, his hair was cut and styled in the way Hannibal wanted him to have it. Will hated being touched by people and having Lord Lecter's maids rub over scented oils into his skin, every part of him was scented up before he was pulled back into the bed chambers of Hannibal. Will was pushed in front of Hannibal and then they touchy feel maids were gone clicking the door such behind him.

He was naked and was starting to feel his skin heat up as he felt Hannibal's gaze on him as he stood. Hannibal looked at the teen before him, standing there naked as the day he was born he could smell the scented oils that he got his maids to cover Will in and he smells wonderful. Standing up he walked over to Will who was looking the other way from him. He hooked his fingers ground Will's chin and forced him to look up at him, he was met with bright blue eyes "You are perfect Will." Hannibal said as he lowered his head to the teen's neck and started to mouth at his neck letting his teeth to scrap cross the skin making Will shiver.

Will pulled away from only make Hannibal growl as he pulled back by grabbing him by his hair and holding him tightly "You belong to me William don't fight me or you will find yourself in pain." He said coolly to him as he moved his free hand down Will's stomach over his thighs squeezing the cheeks of his bum before pushing his fingers into his entrance. Will gasped and let out a little cry as he felt the dry finger invade his body

"Uaaahg!" He cried out as the finger moved deeper into him being joined by another finger, the hand in his hair moved to the back of Will's neck holding him in place

"You will find your cooperation will be in your best interests." He tells him as he pulled his fingers out of him and dragged him over large bed and pushed him down.

After that it become a blur, with blood, pain and pleasure that Will didn't know he could feel. By morning Will woke up on the bed laying on his side, the blanket felt heavy against his bare skin and his body felt even heavier. He groaned as the open his eyes only to be blinded at the sun light that streamed through the window, he hissed and tried to turn away winced at the pain in his body. Will forced himself to sit up in the bed and found himself alone he was grateful that he was he didn't know if he could look at Hannibal yet.

But that ended when the maids walked in and pulled him out of bed "Awo!" Will moaned as he dragged to the bath room "Stop that I can watch myself!" Will hissed and growled as his protest were ignored by heavy handed maids. He was them put into some clean crisp clothes before he was pulled out the bed room, Will did trying to stay in the room but Hannibal must have werewolf maids because they were strong.

Again he was forced in front of Hannibal who was sat at the dinner table, he looked at Will and then to he pulled out a pocket watch and looked at it "You are 20 minutes late for breakfast." He said with a hard tone "Breakfast is at 7:00."

"I'm sorry my Lord but Master Graham was a handful." One of the maids said, Will let out a huff and looked down at his feet

"William, you will from now on join me for breakfast at 7:00 and not a minute later if you are not seated at the table by 6:50 you will not be feed until lunch and if you miss lunch you will have to wait for dinner are you getting the pattern Will?" Hannibal asked, the young curly hair teen won't met his eyes "William do you understand?"

"Yes." Will hissed, Hannibal leaned back in the chair and looked at him

"I won't punish you for this as I think you are having negative feels over last night?" He smirked at the boy.

Will wanted to lash out at him and pick up the fork on the table a messily carve out his eyes balls to see that smug face fall into screams of pain "Will do you understand me?" Hannibal asked him again in a harder tone

"Perfectly." The ash blonde vampire nodded to him

"Then sit and eat, I want to see what your table manners you have." The vampire told him, Will moved and took a seat wincing at the pain in his lower body "I am sorry for last night I did not mean to be that rough." He said as he watched Will sit across from him and let the maid's serve for him

"I fought you every bit of the way." Will said as he looked at his food "Is this made from people?" he asked him as he picked up a bit of sausage up with his fork

"Yes, he was French and a good breed." Hannibal said with a smile. He watched Will as he put the sausage piece into his mouth and eat it. Will had to admit that it tasted wonderful nothing like anything he ever had at home, but this man is a lord and can have the finer things in life that Will hasn't had. "Good isn't it." He said to him, Will just looked at him.


End file.
